Be Careful What You Wish For
by RegretNotForgetNot
Summary: Ever wonder how it'd feel like to wake up *AS* Bella Swan? Ever want Edward for yourself? Ohhhh, it's all fun and games until this one girl actually got SUCKED into Stephenie Meyer's TWILIGHT! Read on ExB
1. Ch 1, You've Got The Wrong Girl!

What would you do if you got sucked inside your favorite book? What if it's Twilight? Life imitates art imitates life couldn't be a more fitting line! The story starts off with a regular girl from Southern California, only to suddenly find herself immersed in Stephenie Meyer's book "Twilight".

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight. Yes, I wish I owned Edward Cullen. But yes, I have a real life version of Edward Cullen. No, that doesn't have anything to do with this story. Yes, I'm shutting up now!

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Preview:_ SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF THIS BOOK, I'M NOT ISABELLA SWAN!_

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

**Chapter 1: You've Got The Wrong Girl! ("Bella" 's POV)**

I quite possibly blinked a total number of 20 times. Consecutively. Just in the past 8 seconds. Makes me kind of dizzy, really. Anyway, why? Simple…

The last thing that I remembered doing at the moment was, well, doing some business in the bathroom. No, not number two, you dork of a reader, just number one. It was then that I started to hear a couple of voices screaming at the top of their lungs. Basically, I deduced from just hearing that that those voices were my parents', and that once again, they were verbally, and rather loudly, arguing as if there was no tomorrow.

"_Oh God, stupid parents always fighting…"_ I mumbled under my breath. And then I felt it. I started to feel woozy. Not wanting to faint on the spot (sitting on the toilet, sure that'd be fun), I remained inside the bathroom. With my back to the wall, I had my eyes closed as some sort of weird pressure… um, _pressed_ (sorry, I'm not very eloquent) on my whole body for what seemed like an eternity, only to end so swift and quickly that I could've sworn I hadn't felt it… until… oh God, I still don't know what I'm thinking right now.

That moment feels like a century ago. _What the frick, right? Anyway… _Why? Again, simple!

The next thing I knew, I opened my eyes to a strange and unfamiliar view, with my hand outstretched. And all that registered in my brain was this: _**Holy Flying Fart In OUTER Space.**_

Classroom? No. Laboratory classroom! _Why?!_

Man in white coat, doctor? No. Teacher! _Who?!_

Paper in my hand? Yeah… a speeding ticket? Doesn't look like it but…

WHERE AM I?!

As I scrutinized the piece of blue paper closer, I read that it said "FORKS HIGH SCHOOL: New Student Hall Pass". _What new student? Me?? I'm in junior college! _

Again, I blinked for what seemed to be the nth time this minute. Understanding, plus panic, somewhat set in as the words "FORKS HIGH SCHOOL" echoed in my mind. _What, what, what?_

_MORE IMPORTANTLY, wasn't I just in the privacy of my own bathroom, minding my own business??_

Hi, everyone, can you all hear the wheels turn as the hamster in my head runs around like the coffee it drank this morning was spiked?! I was deafened by my own brain trying to comprehend this situation, to say the least.

"Glad you could make it in time for class, Miss Swan," said the burly middle aged man in front of me. For a second or two, it didn't sink in. I stared at the man in front of me, with his hand out.

_NO! You've got the wrong girl!_ I wanted to holler.

Buuuut… not wanting to create a scene, I just nodded - thanking God that the teacher hadn't made me introduce myself in front of the class - and handed him the piece of paper.

_No, no, NO! This is NOT from THAT book!_

But if I wasn't mistaken, an even scarier scene was to appear before me next. My gut was scrunching up, like what always happens when I'm nervous or anxious or scared or all of those combined. Slowly and surely, I took a step deeper into the classroom. I let my eyes roam around the classroom just for a fraction of an inch, hoping SO MUCH that my suspicions would prove to be oh so wrong.

_Lord, please don't do this to me. Don't I pray enough?! _

I took another step. For some reason, I felt uncomfortable. I felt detached from myself, as if my body wasn't my body. I felt like a _klutz_ to the utmost degree. I sincerely wondered what was wrong with me. I had a burning suspicion that my body wasn't mine.

_Sure, I'd like to re-learn stuff from high school and get a better SAT score, but please… not this way…_

I caught a glimpse of my arm… why was I so pale? Oh god, I'm ASIAN. Southeast Asian, too, to boot! Why the hell am I pale as a-

!!

-a vampire!

_HOLY MOTHER OF PEARL…Y WHITE TEETH_. I had to suppress the gasp that had formed and stuck inside my throat when the realization STRUCK me. I was still walking, and found a table two spots away from where I was standing with a chair empty. It was a table for two, and the far end of that free table's side was already occupied. Basically, hi, lab partner…

_Right?_

Oh shoot, LAB partner. THAT lab partner. _Oh no, no, no, no!_ That means only one thing! My thoughts raced inside my head as I felt my pulse quicken and cheeks burn. _Holy crap, I don't blush! _My eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

_You've got to be kidding me._

As if I was distracted from my sudden realization, I didn't notice that I had arrived at the table… that I knew I had to dread the most. Or anticipate. Or both. I looked up a teensy bit to check who was to be my lab partner from now on. However, when I met his eyes, I felt the biggest chill to ever go down my spine.

_Crap, this beats a meet and greet backstage pass._

There it - or rather, he? - was. God's gift to earth. Or maybe not God's - but some other cruel creature's - given gift, but a gift nonetheless. This person, who seemed to be looking at me as if _I_ was some sort of monster who was going to eat them all up, had the most breath taking face… in the history of most breath taking faces EVER.

Anyway, no, the author of that book _was not_ kidding when she described this peculiar man who looked no older than 17 years of age as _downright dazzling_. ARGH! Help me, someone! ANYONE! IfeellikeI'mmeltinginmyshoes,isthatevenpossible?!

Bronze, not quite short but not quite long either hair that was a bit messy, _onyx _coloured deep, deep eyes, the most luscious jaw line and collarbone ever, perfectly toned and sculptured forearm, perfect luminous skin were what this boy who was clinging onto the black table top of our prep table, looking like a Greek God's statue possessed…. Oh crap, I'm being dazzled, despite his animosity towards me. I blinked a couple of times fast - again - trying to regain whatever composure I could muster up that was left in my feeble little dazzled mind.

I knew what this scene was about. Blood lust. I knew what he was thinking of and struggling with. Control. Fear. And yet…

I couldn't break free from staring at him, that I was sure of to some degree. It was like I was a sunflower, blooming for the first time and turning to face the sun. Except I wasn't just one sunflower, but a field full. But I did - good job me!! Or I think it was mostly because even I was a tiny bit annoyed with the way he looked at me. A mixture of anger, rage, fury - though those words seem to mean the same, I know - were on his face. I didn't think that would be possible on any face, be it human… or not. However, it didn't affect his perfect face one bit… I dare say it might've even added a sexy factor to it more. _Dear lord, where is my train of thought headed to, Hogwarts?_ Sigh.

_Holy… _I chanted some rather not-very-tasty words in my head afterwards, trying to keep calm. I'm sitting beside Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, VAMPIRE (!!), "gentleman", pianist, gorgeous, sexy, hot, smolderingly beautiful and most of all, FICTIONAL CHARACTER - or so I thought - face to face!

_**SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF THIS BOOK, I'M NOT ISABELLA SWAN!**_

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Okie dokie, some minor clarifications are in order!**

**Yes, the point of view is **_**technically **_**Bella's, but more along the lines of… mine. Doesn't make sense? Well of course it doesn't! At least not yet :D But…okay, so it's about ME waking up, living life in Bella's vampire-filled shoes. Ho-snap!**

**What the heck is this about, you say? Okay, imagine yourself waking up one day… INSIDE THE BOOK TWILIGHT. I KNOES OMAGAH RIGHT?! I'd so totally freak. And that's what I'm doing! I'm just… re-telling my own version of Twilight. Quite literally… if I were sucked in it. Some people might know about this one anime called "Fushigi Yuugi" or "Mysterious Play". Yes, this is a Twilight Meets Fushigi Yuugi tale… minus the 7 warriors and all that magic (though Edward is magical, yum yum). Anywayyyy… LOL imagine yourselves in THIS situation! HAHAHAHA cuz I AM!! WHEEE SO FUN 3**


	2. Ch 2, The Assessment

What would you do if you got sucked inside your favorite book? What if it's Twilight? Life imitates art imitates life couldn't be a more fitting line! The story starts off with a regular girl from Southern California, only to suddenly find herself immersed in Stephenie Meyer's book "Twilight".

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

_**SPOILER WARNING**__**:**__**In all of my chapters from here on out, I may have spoilers from all the books(!!), including the unedited draft of Midnight Sun. So basically, just thought I'd give you guys a heads up! **_

Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga is Stephenie Meyer's. Case closed!

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Preview: GAH! That author and those fanfiction authors have _no_ idea just how _chocolate_ my chocolate brown eyes _are!_

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Chapter 2: The Assessment ("Bella" 's POV)**

Right, so here I am seated in an uncomfortable lab stool. As of the moment, approximately 23 minutes after the hour 1 o'clock in the afternoon, I have been seated with my chin tucked down my shirt collar so as to hide my neck(!!) (I look like I'm freezing), shoulders raised as if trying to recoil and compact myself into a ball, and my arms crossed on my chest - desperately trying to imitate a _statue_. And a _fish_. Why a fish? Well, from what I can recall, I really shouldn't be breathing _out_ right now. Or very much of it at least, so I'm trying to uh, not waste precious oxygen.

_Oh Michael Phelps, why aren't we related?! Your lung capacity would be so helpful right now… _sob. _And I look like an idiot right now_… more sob. _Beside Edward Cullen… _even more sob.

I arrived inside this Biology laboratory with a rather heightened need to preserve my life. Yes, ladies and gents, the reason being is that I _know_ for a fact that the God-like being seated to my left is... dun dun dun, trying the very best he can so as _not_ to jump me (and _not_ in the way any sane normal teenage girl would _love_ happening from this gorgeous being, too). I prefer to not lose an ounce of my blood, thanks.

_Okay… now what do I do?_ I had already calmed down at minute 15, a mere 10 minutes after I broke the quasi-staring contest with Mr. Cullen here, then I continued to assess the situation at hand. _Stuck inside a book. Sitting beside a blood lust driven vampire. In this pose. Great, only Bella's luck would be able to pull off something like this! _I rolled my eyes.

With my chin still tucked in my shirt collar, I decided to dare to look at my lab partner a tiny, tiny bit. I turned to my left by a fraction of an inch. Much to my horror, he turned to look at me at the exact same time. "_Oh great, even though I know he's drawn to just my blood right now, I choose to act and look like a _freak_,"_ I thought. His eyes were still sewn with anger, though I know it's not directed to me. Man, I feel kind of bad for him right now.

_Ah, I wanna give him a pat on the back! _Wait, not a good idea. Stupid brain. _What if he can't control himself at the mere touch?! Not good!!_

Slowly and nonchalantly, I looked away, trying to seem as if earlier I was looking past him and out the window, at something much, much more interesting (yeah right, as if there's anything/anyone more interesting than getting sucked into a book and STARING at _the _Edward Cullen himself insert snort here). I wish he bought that.

The ring of the bell couldn't have arrived sooner. Sure, I'm an obsessed Edward fan girl, but if you could have _seen_ the look on his face, you really would be scared. As far as I've read, I don't really want to try fate by talking to the vampire who at this very moment is still controlling his blood lust for my yummy yummy blood. At least not yet. _Wait, why am I already accepting the fact that I _am_ in fact in Isabella Swan's body? Ughhh… too freaky. Must go to ladies' room to check later. Mental note made._

Edward stood up from his stool and put his textbook back in his bag, trying not to look like he was in too much of a hurry. Oh he was in a hurry all right! I wondered how he masked his haste rather well. "_Maybe it's another kind of vampire power,_" I wondered as I chuckled to myself.

When he zipped up his bag, the sound it made startled me and made me look in his direction. After that, I kind of slipped and stared at his fluid motions: of him putting his cell phone in his jean pocket while running a hand through his tousled bronze hair. I stared for a bit longer than necessary, and unfortunately, he caught me looking. He stood up, walked to the edge of the table rather stiffly, right arm swung in unison with his right foot's step (it looked silly haha). It made me chuckle, and then a smile found its way on my lips.

_What can I say? The way the guy moves is smoother than a baby's bum_. _Can't help but appreciate it by staring. Then again, I don't want to hyperventilate again…_

Before he managed to flee, he gave me one last glance before heading out, just after picking up his backpack on the table. _He didn't do this in that book, did he? Weird…_ Mental note. I still had the smile on my face, and the way he tried to decipher my slight chuckle at his walking, what with his shocked-confused-angry expression on his face, made me smile all the more. _Oops, so much for not freaking him out. _He opened his mouth as if to comment, but decided against it and turned around, not breathing. Oh his eyes were like daggers stabbing me all right. Sparkly daggers though!

Edward all but flew out of the classroom, as he zoomed past Mike Newton at the doorway (crap, is he waiting for me?! _groan_). Though if Edward could inconspicuously _fly_, he would today. I shook my head lightly, whilst gathering my belongings and shoving them in my backpack.

I made my way out of the stuffy biology laboratory into the high school corridors… or at least tried to. Being a Bella Swan isn't fun, and so I would prefer not to have the same reactions as her. Thankfully, I'm a strong willed individual, far from Bella. Mike Newton, the original Fig Newton, hopped in front of me as if to stop me in my tracks. _Hah, as if_. "Hi, Mike, right?" I told him in a somewhat icy tone. He flinched at the sound, and then I kind of felt bad. _Ugh! Stupid conscience isn't going to help me get _home!

"Yeah, hi again, Bella! Umm…" Mike stumbled upon his words somewhat. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He then smiled weakly. "All right, see you," I tried to redeem myself from my icy reaction to him earlier by smiling truthfully, he then turned around and walked away. Honestly, I don't know how that turned out because…

1) I am still zoning out,

2) I'm in the wrong world it seems, and

3) I was just _seated beside Edward Cullen_, in all his glory - so whatever expression I have on my face right now must be distorted somehow.

_Holyyy crap_… I then decided that it was time to do it. And by it, I mean look at "myself" in the mirror. _What to do, what to do?_ I gulped…

I walked through the somewhat still crowded hallway of Forks High School locating the nearest ladies' rest room. Luckily, I found it a locker set away just adjacent to the biology laboratory's door. As I went inside, I felt as if I had suddenly gotten butterflies in my stomach… ah yes, who wouldn't be nervous to see _themselves_ for the very first time ever? again, insert snort here I'm just pretty amazed that I still haven't gotten a full blown panic attack yet!

_Mirror mirror on the bathroom wall, who is that staring back at me after all?_

_Wah, not again!_ I groaned internally. _Holy flying fart in the farthest depths of OUTER space… why? Why? WHY? _My hair, definitely not ebony anymore, was now a silky smooth, wavy dark brown that went past my shoulders. My eyes? _**Oh.**_ GAH! That author and those fanfiction authors have _no_ idea just how _chocolate_ my chocolate brown eyes _are!_ And as for my skin… my complexion was, well, really like snow white's - where did my olive complexion go? I miss it. Next… hmm, I was still around the same height range, so I guess that I'm still fine with - no getting used to required. _I really should stop saying "my"_.

Slowly, I walked out the bathroom, not paying much attention to where I was going. I was pretty dazed at my own assessment for my "own" body. _Sigh, I'm really pretty. _I blinked.

_Oh, wait. Not me me, but Bella me. _Things are starting to get confusing!

Unknowingly, I started a conversation with myself; I thought it would be all right seeing as though the halls were practically deserted by now. "Okay, so… I'm Isabella Marie Swan. Check!" I started off with, doing a check motion with my index finger. "Two, I'm not so Asian anymore. Check."

As I continued to walk while conversing with myself, I had the feeling my sense of "balance" was totally out of whack - ready to give in at any given time. Wanting to hurry to the confines of the oh-so-familiar red truck that "Bella" owns (without any tripping-and-breaking-of-any-appendages incidents), I turned the last corner that led out to the student parking lot. Cold air practically slapped me in the face, continued by a light drizzle of rain.

"I'm in Forks, Washington, and not Pasadena, California - check…." _Crap, I HATE rain. _I looked up at the gloomy dark sky, and continuing my conversation with myself, "Bella was NOT kidding… this place reeks of wet stuff. Green _wet_ stuff. Dammit, why is she so klutzy, too?!" I groaned internally yet again, as I tried to walk down the now almost wet concrete without falling and hitting my head thereby getting a concussion.

Sure, this sounds easy… but try this while trying to desperately cover your head with your hoodie that just doesn't want to stay in place!

I didn't want to get drenched since the drizzle was starting to become a downpour, so I started to run for it… despite the lack of coordination I knew this body had. As fate would have it no other way for "Bella", I found myself falling just as I was thinking "please don't make me trip, please don't make me trip, please don-"… _hiii, concrete floor! Nice to meet you!_ But before I could meet the floor, someone caught me by my shirt's left sleeve.

_OH CRAP NOT HIM, RIGHT? NOOO, NOT YET!!_

I was so scared that it was Edward, and that now I was risking being devoured by him more. _Stupid blood lust!_ "Stupid Bella!" I groaned out loud, as if relieving myself after that fear of falling.

Thank you God, Buddha, Allah - as I turned to my savior, I wasn't expecting the face I saw. Oh yes, the arm that held me by my sleeve was strong. Strong enough to hold me with just one hand, but in this case… I was dumbfounded for some reason.

Another hand that seemed to glitter with the faintest of lights, donning fingernails with a bright orange nail polish coated on to each immaculately, was holding on to me. _Alice Cullen_. "Oh… um…" I was embarrassed from the near-face-scraping experience that I had been saved from, so I involuntarily blushed. "Thank you, Alice."

Slip up. _Crap_. How would I know her name, much more _recognize her_, without having talked to her yet? _Crap, crap, crap! Poo!! This is what I get from reading too much fanfiction!! _Understanding had swept across her face - only to be followed by a short, if you weren't observant you'd miss it, look of confusion - THEN a smirk.

"No problem, _Isabella_. See you tomorrow!" She retorted back to her happy go bouncy self, leaving me with a couple of dreadful thoughts: _I just hope she didn't hear me referring to _myself_ in third person… and just how do I go "home"?!_

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Author's notes:**

**Hahahahahahha, oh my **_**God,**_** you guys have NO idea how much ****EPIIIICCC**** fun I'm having right now!!**


	3. Ch 3, Spoons and Forks

What would you do if you got sucked inside your favorite book? What if it's Twilight? Life imitates art imitates life couldn't be a more fitting line! The story starts off with a regular girl from Southern California, only to suddenly find herself immersed in Stephenie Meyer's book "Twilight".

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

_**SPOILER WARNING**__**: The Twilight Saga - plus Midnight Sun - may and will be referenced from in this whole fanfic! Beware!**_

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer, unfortunately, owns Edward. And I don't (_major sob)._ Along with other things like Jacob Black's eight pack (_sob_), Alice's wardrobe (_more sob_) and Edward's Vanquish (_epic sob_).

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Preview: "_What're you doing in the shade, dummy?!"_ the God-like creature exclaimed.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Chapter 3: Spoons and Forks ("Bella" 's POV)**

I managed to get "home" (Charlie's house) without so much as a scratch on myself. True, I initially had no idea how to get to my "dad"/Charlie's house, but fundamentally I wasn't such a navigationally challenged person (thank God). I'll leave the rest of the events from after bumping into Alice at the parking lot and after for _later…_ so for now, ladies and gents, this is basically how I prepare ammunition (against that phenomenon which is called _Edward Cullen_):

Judging from the rain, terrain, and everything else that ends in -ain, like _pain _and_ vain_ (cough Jessica Stanley cough_, wheeze - I'll explain much later)_, for example, I'm in the city where THAT book started all right. Zip code: 98331. _Click. _Area code: 360. _Click. _Population: 3,120. _Click. _County: Clallam. _Double click._ **Forks, Washington.** _Hovers mouse. _

Research. _D'oh_.

"_Something tells me we're not in Kansas anymore. Okay, not Kansas, but not California __**either**__,"_ I entertained myself with such thoughts. _But oh God, I would prefer to be in Spoons instead. _(insert nth time to internally groan here.)

_OH! that's Forks High's main building!_ I thought, as I saw the Wikipedia entry about the city of Forks. _Why was I even excited?_ _(Stupid, stupid Twilight-nerd inside myself ugh) S_ince I saw the familiar building on Wikipedia's website, I guess its still weird to have seen it in person. Through the eyes of Bella Swan. Sigh. _Clicks on X._ I'm here where that book started, all right, mm-hmm, whoop-dee-doo. Enough confirmation.

_Trust Wikipedia to exist even in an alternate universe! Ah, but at least something is familiar - and "real". "_But real at this point is a rather vague concept already," thinking to myself as I took a bite of my crumble coffee cake_. _I then blinked, as I realized the page I was trying to open _still_ hasn't loaded properly… or at all!

If this computer takes longer to load, I think I'm going to stab someone.

Or ask Alice for help.

The last idea seemed very tempting at first, as I know she wouldn't freak out as much as _any_ of the characters would, if I told them of this situation of mine - that I was certain of. Yay for hyper pixies high on pixie sticks!! But not yet, I knew it wasn't time to meet the _Cullens_ yet. Oh man.

I took a sip of my Coke, and savoring the fact that it still tastes the same, regardless of time, space or universe… and took another bite of my coffee crumble cake. _Yum_.

Damn that cat killed by curiosity, I might get killed by a vampire one of these days! How can this _computer_ - if I can even call it that - betray me like this?! SO SLOW! I opened another window, waiting for it to completely load. Planning to find out more about my predicament, I had 3 windows open already, and research was the game right now…

_I wonder_. The idea light bulb in my head lit up, oh yeah. I entered "GOOGLE" in the URL box, and once again, another familiar site… sight, no more puns I swear, appeared before me. YAY. I then proceeded to type in the word that started with a T and ended with an WILIGHT.

_**Game Downloads - Twilight games.**_

_Game downloads and free demos. The developers of Aargon Deluxe, Beetlebomp, Mahjongg Variations and more! Download safe and high quality games for the whole __**...**_

_Okay, not quite what I'm looking for,_ I thought.

_**Twilight**__** Criterium 2008**_

_Twilight__ Criterium, a Pro Cycling Event. Celebrate over 28 years of sports, music, and road rash in downtown Athens, Ga April 25 - April 26, 2008._

Right, not what I'm looking for either.

I continued browsing until I could scroll no more. At page 200 of the Google search results, I knew I had to stop. So…

_Huh. No "bestseller" claimed as "Best Book of the Decade… So Far" by Amazon. Go figure. _

Well that makes sense, the book about the vampire and the "dainty" girl's exploits wouldn't be in the same universe as, well, the vampire and the dainty girl's existence. Oh well, at least Google and Wikipedia are still there, all hope has not been lost. Yet.

_Oh God, I hope Starbucks exists here too…_ I crossed my fingers, knowing very well my best friend in real life, a.k.a. outside of this book, would stumble upon this fact, and hope as much as heck it does. _With the amount of caffeine we ingest, one would wonder HOW we ever sleep… or if we've already paid off the tuition fees of the broke college student baristas who work there. _I felt teary eyed as I remembered my best friend, family, and everything left behind. _Suck it up, idiot! Work hard to get back home!_ I practically screamed to myself. Sigh.

Anyway… the speed, if I would still be allowed as to stress about it even _more_, of the internet and this computer… was like a tortoise without legs. Trying to outrun the cyclists in the Tour De France. With eyes closed. Yep.

_A new laptop is in dire need._

I turned off "my" computer that looked like it was meant for the Louvre, instead of on top of _my- _no, _Bella's_ wooden desk. I was using version God knows what of Microsoft's Internet Explorer that I'm pretty sure exceeds the age of the computer itself. I was shocked that it even worked. Ah, but I was more shocked that people still even use _dial-up_ internet these days (and that they're still available!)… Having wasted a complete 5 minutes of my life turning on, then proceeding to waste another 5 shutting down, my first plan was to get this thing _upgraded_. And by that, I actually mean _donated_.

"_Sorry Bella, I know you don't like receiving things, but consider it a gift from me," _I said silently, as if trying to talk to myself that isn't myself, if y'all catch my drift.

As much as I am in half-denial, quarter-panic and quarter-about-to-cry mode, I knew I still have to think rationally. I need a proper working computer to make making my escape from here work.

However, much to my dismay, there are no _Best Buys, Circuit City's or Frys' _nearby, this much I could gather from my ride around town earlier. "AHA!" I exclaimed out loud. (I'm just wondering if Charlie thinks I'm insane yet, I know he can hear me right now - we just finished eating dinner and my room isn't exactly too sound proof, from what I can tell.) _"Seattle day!!"_ WHEE this way, I knew, I could avoid Edward again somehow! _But why do I have the feeling I can't go against the book's course of actions much? Eerie…_

Oh well, only question left is how do I pay for the new computer? _Hmm… I'll have to check if my _real_ bank account is available in _this world_. _

And so I checked online with Bank of America.

_Holy crap, I felt like I won the lotto right then and there_! _Fundage is a good thing!_

I saw that indeed my (and I mean my my, not Bella's) checking account could be accessed online. I rummaged a bit through Bella's things (sorry, Bella!) and found her checkbook. I punched in the numbers of her account and managed to send her/me (_ugh so confusing)_ more than enough money for the laptop and some expenses I will inevitably have to make while being… here.

Doesn't this mean I can go check on my in my real body back in California? _Oh groan, never miiiind… as long as I'm in _this_ body, I can't very well change the way the world revolves _yet _and_ _meet myself! Must not intervene. _I'm sticking to plan A! Go through the book!

Sigh. What can I say? Aside from that, gathering of information and ammunition is required! I'm a girl scout, one step short of a CIA agent. _I am desperate to get back home. __**Or back to my own body, at least**_.

So then, I decided to make a list.

I hop-scotched to my bed, getting comfortable underneath the comforter, and trying to keep warm. I picked up a notebook that was beside the pile of books to the right of Bella's/my bed, and started writing in it; it was relatively empty so I decided to start using it as my "planner". A planner designed to _plan to get me out of here_.

Number 1: Prepare for Edward's return in one week's time (I remember that he disappeared, going to Alaska, during this week.)

Number 2: Prepare for his dazzlingness for when he comes back. (practice being dazzling yourself - to him! - offense is the best defense in this case.)

Number 3: Warm Alice up to the idea (I think I need her help for something…)

Number 4: Get Jessica, Mike and Tyler off your/my/Bella's case… ASAP!! (Already too many problems as it is! _Groan_)

Number 5: Always wear turtlenecks, scarves, or anything that can cover up the jugular arteries. Or any major arteries, for that matter.

And lastly, for now:

Number 6: DON'T BLUSH AROUND A CERTAIN TOPAZ EYED, TOUSLED BRONZE HAIRED, GOD-LIKE BEING.

I tried to brainstorm harder, but a number 7 wasn't coming so I gave in to my eyelids that were proving to be heavier than lead. It was only 8 in the evening, but I think the whole time-space continuum bendy traveler thingamabobber thing was the cause of this exhaustion. "NIGHT DAD!" I yelled out to Charlie, and he replied in the same way, shouting through his door. It was kind of cute.

I slept rather shallowly, and woke up at 4:04 in the morning. Wanting more shut eye, as I have always been used to sleeping a whopping 10 hours, I closed my eyes and sleep invited me back rather warmly.

Then I started to dream.

_It was the meadow scene_. Oh lord, I'm dreaming of a dream in a _dream world_ I used to dream about. Can things get any more complicated? Oh yes they can, because in my dream, the Adonis-esque looking creature entered the scene and was grinning at me from ear to ear, his golden eyes looking as fluid as ever making it seem like you could get lost in them. But as I tore my gaze away from his eyes, I saw what he was doing.

_Flabbergasted - _hehe, it sounds funny - but it's what I am right now in consequence to Edward's actions.

In a playful manner as if flaunting his sparkly skin in the sun, he was motioning for me to come closer to him. It seemed the opposite thing was happening, as I was still in the shade, and him basking under the sun.

"_That's not how it was in the book…" _the voice in the back of my head said, but I quickly drowned it out, as I dreamed. Even in this surreal scene, the creature's mere silhouette was terrifyingly stunning thereby stunning _me_. Damn the irony! I thought I prepared enough so as not to be _dazzled_ by the said dazzling creature.

"_What're you doing in the shade, dummy?!"_ the God-like creature exclaimed. "Uh, _lounging?"_ I replied, trying to sound sarcastic, only to be dragged out playfully - and might I mention gently? - out in the open field with the sun shining down upon it.

My train of thought immediately halted. The creature smiled slightly as I stood frozen in front of him, just _millilmeters_ away from his torso (OH MY GOD, HE HAS HIS ARMS AROUND MY WAIST! OH. MY. _GOD_. TOO CLOSE - TOO CLOSE - TOO CLOSE!!), admiring every inch of him.

"_Stop staring, or I'll melt, love…" _he then fully broke out his heart-stopping crooked smile, only to continue _"or you'll drool!"_(Emmett, is that you instead of Edward? _I had to wonder). _He let out a light chuckle, making my heart do somersaults, aerials and front handsprings (no kidding)._ "Huh, so vampires can be sarcastic too… _no, _so Edward can be sarcastic too!"_ I felt a warm feeling spread in my chest, threatening to make my heart explode (no way in hell that'd be good happening near Edward)._ This sure beats that whole ordeal with Jessica and Mike earlier… _Is this a premonition of things to come?

"_Ah __**screw it**__. If this is hell_," I thought momentarily, "_I don't need heaven - I'll take it!"_

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Author's notes:**

**Well, without mentioning, I guess this is somewhat Edward's entrance, yeah? Haha. Don't worry, fluff will come in **_**sooner or later**_**. **

**For the record, I do not actually believe that Stephenie Meyer owns Jacob Black's eight pack - or at least not after he turns 18. Oh this can be **_**so**_** misconstrued!**

**Ah, and I did use actual references for the google search results, for one - disregarding all of the other bajillion Twilight results (rolls eyes)**

**For the record, the Wiki entry for Forks doesn't have Forks High School's photos in it. I was just pulling your legs, folks lol **

**What else… what else…**

**Ah, I apologize to everyone. I know I'm dragging out the story way longer than it should be… but don't worry! I'll work on just focusing on key scenes lol I'm looking forward to dissecting the well known ones, anyway. **

**And lastly, yes, an EPOV is on its way soon! Yes, Edward's point of view… MADE OF WIN!! Probably chapter 5. No, I just decided like 5 seconds after typing "chapter 5" that it will in FACT be chapter 5. Ho-ho-ho! (I'm not trying to sound like Santa lol)**


	4. Ch 4, Noticeable Differences

What would you do if you got sucked inside your favorite book? What if it's Twilight? Life imitates art imitates life couldn't be a more fitting line! The story starts off with a regular girl from Southern California, only to suddenly find herself immersed in Stephenie Meyer's book "Twilight".

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

_**Spoiler warning**__**: **_**The Twilight Saga up until the last chapter of the unedited draft of Midnight Sun may be in here! Okay, not in here in here, but some spoilers might be, KAY PEEPS?**

Disclaimer: OKAY I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT AND THE BOOKS ALREADY, I GOT IT THE FIRST TIME cries in corner … but at least I own a Twilight calendar (pokes tongue out)

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Preview: C-U-L-L-E-N.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

**Chapter 4: Noticeable Differences ("Bella" 's POV)**

Oh tralala! Look at me! I'm stuck inside a _book_. Inside _Stephenie Meyer's Twilight _world/universe, in fact. If I could roll my eyes at myself, I would. Oh wait, I can. Anyway, here I am rolling my eyes _at myself_.

Getting back to the situation at hand… for goodness' sakes, people! Try not to get sucked inside any book! It sucks - despite the Edward Cullenization of it all, in my case. I mean, sure, I get to witness Edward's dazzlingness, his Vanquish's vanquishness, and Bella's (my?), _supposed plainness_, but seriously…

It's a lot harder than it seems, and everything is really surreal - if you all would pardon the pun once again. Ok, except for the Bella-Meeting-Concrete parts (which I would've preferred to be surreal as well, but what with "Bella's" luck now my own… _groan._)

Anyway, continuing on from yesterday's events, I'll give you all a Spark notes version of what happened after bumping into _Alice Cullen:_

I got into the Chevy truck that I/Bella happen to both love - its name is now Lucy, though don't ask me why. I just figured.

I then drove around town in an attempt to _find _my own house. In the process of doing so, I got a pretty good idea of how to navigate through Forks. _And there is nothing here._ I was THAT worried that Starbucks didn't exist at all. (I will cry for three days, if such) **(A/N don't get offended, Forks residents!! I'm only making up stuff here, ok?! SORRY!!)**

Well, at least there was a cute little half coffee shop, half bookstore in the style of an early 19th century house place near the high school. Wanting a nice cup of mocha cappuccino, I turned my truck into the parking lot and killed the engine. _Huh. Lucy's engine's loud, no kidding…_

So anyway, I gasped as I arrived inside "Café Adonis". _Heh, reminds me of someone, I like this coffee shop already!_ Everything was bright and brown and earthy at the same time. A lush, ginormous maroon carpet was sprawled in the middle of the room, which took up around 15 by 15 feet of floor space. It wasn't _on_ the floor permanently, just laid on it. Dark, wooden floors. Big windows. Next were the small arm chairs that were fitted with comfortable looking brown leather upholstery, scattered all over the open space with coffee tables that matched. _This place looks so comfortable and luxurious at the same time! It can't be the Cullens', can it?_ Nah…

It was all _so_ perfect… that is until I found that the epitome of Pennies (two faced,_ cough cough_) and a Fig Newton were entertaining people with a sport that needed only two people to work - tongue hockey. _Gag_. No, seeing people make out isn't the gag-inducing part, it's the seeing these two do it part that hits the spot. How I recognize them, I do not know. Well, Jessica's face I hadn't seen before, but somehow - maybe, just maybe - Bella's memories are still with me from earlier morning's. Hmmm…

_Anyway, Bella was/is a saint for having put up with this Fig Newton and Penny._ Sigh.

Jessica, with her eyes, upon noticing that Mike's attention was suddenly released from her and their sport, shot me daggers. _Oh if looks could kill, huh?_ Mike isn't a _bast…_ bad person per se, but he got easily influenced by the tides, so it would seem. Judging from the looks his friends had on their faces, they just manipulated him into making out with Jessica. Poor kid.

From what I could recall, his friends were part of the "popular" clique of the school, though not as revered as the Cullens. Well, I guess they're admired in their own way - one that draws people to them (like fly paper), unlike the C's which repel people.

"Ah! Hey thereeee - I, uh, wasn't expecting you to visit, Bells!" _(he sounded too familiar with me… gross)_ Mike managed to choke out, as he struggled to inconspicuously _yank himself away_ from the girl. How he saw me, I do not know.

"Huh, what?" I replied, sounding bored. Because I was.

"Adonis!" Mike answered back with a cocky grin.

"Again, what?" I asked him, forcibly looking bored.

"This café!" he replied back, sounding desperate trying to be cute at the same time.

"Oh. Is this café your family's?" _Don't roll your eyes, Bella._ I had to remain calm.

"Not really. _I _just hang out here a lot." He tried to bat his eyelashes, acting cute. Ew, doesn't fit. "Ah, and with my crew," he pointed to his group. _And __**I**__ don't care, Fig Newton - oh I hope to God and all that is good that I didn't say this out loud._ He continued to smile as if unaffected by my indifference, stressing his "I"… was he oblivious to his _girl _sitting beside him right this very second? Sigh.

"Oh. Okay." I then noticed Jessica looking at me, as if about to lunge at me and pull my hair out, strand by strand (_ouch_). _How is it my fault this testosterone-driven idiot is attracted to me, Ms. Stanley? "_Hi, Jess," I smiled as sweetly as I could. I actually really did want to try and fix my "friendship" with her, but it obviously isn't working out. She didn't do so much as even _flinch. How is the shopping with her and Angela in Port Angeles going to work out? Oh groan…_

"Did you come here knowing that I was going to be here??" Mike said, as if wanting to pick up the pace of the conversation and back to him. He had his gaze fixed on me, obviously trying to look _dazzling_ (oh it was EPIC FAIL on his part though), "Mike, I just found out about this place like 5 minutes ago." I saw his smile drop a little (_WIN!!_).

He then continued, "… OH! SO, uh, anyway, you … wanna hang out wi-" Mike didn't manage to finish his sentence. Jessica stood up, she had had enough, grabbed Mike's arm, and practically dragged his butt out of Café Adonis.

They did not exit until Jessica took one last look back to where I was standing and silently mouthed to me "I'm WATCHING YOU." I think she added "Swan" at the end, trying to sound scary. _Ha-ha-ha_. I was half expecting her to point to her two eyes with her index finger and middle finger, then point to me with her index finger, trying to pull a Robert De Niro in Meet The Parents. But she didn't, oh well. They just up and left their stunned friends/spectators right then and there.

Dude, that girl's got _issues_. And I take it back, that guy is indeed a _bas…_ bad person, being in a relationship yet _still manages_ to poop out the courage to hit on some other girl. _Ew, why me. He's _all_ hers!_

_. . ._

_WAAAAAAAAAAAIT just one gosh darn minute!_

As the train of thoughts that hit me… suddenly hit, I had to sit down for everything to fall into place as my mind roared into full speed. I ordered a cup of coffee from the visual kei band member looking fellow (I don't know whether to say he fits in this café, or not, but its cool) who was apparently the barista for the uber hectic busy hours of the day (apparently, Mike and his "crew" weren't the only ones here from 4 to 6).

Anyway.

_Oh._

_No._

There are noticeable _differences._

Mike and Jessica are already together. _How? Why? _That didn't happen without _my_ influences in the book, and it happened towards the end…

_OH._ And why didn't I have Gym earlier after Biology? _Much as I appreciate the lack of it, what with the klutziness factor and all… why?_

God… and I wasn't able to bump into Edward for the second time, after that Bio lab, when he was wanting to switch schedules with the front desk lady! _Sigh_. Whuuuuttt… then again, he wouldn't be able to transfer anyway. _I hope_.

Am I influencing the occurrences in Twilight by making _my own_ decisions, instead of Bella? _Not good. _I finished my up of mocha cappuccino, and headed out the café and went "home".

**I kind of want to see Edward already though, even if I just had the glaring session with him earlier. **

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

When I got home was when I did all that Forks research for. I made Charlie a simple spaghetti and meat ball dinner, headed up to my room, and passed out promptly at 8 p.m. as I had mentioned in the previous chapter. And had the dream, too.

OH YEAH BUT WHO COULD FORGET THE DREAM, HUH? Having a gorgeous vampire embrace you like that isn't something one can forget easily. Nor would one choose to! Haha.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

The next couple of days at school went by "normally", as much as normally goes. I had adjusted to the routine I had with my high school itinerary, despite the Fig Newton and the Penny's added baggage to my problems. Oh Jessica "dislikes" me now all right. At least Angela and I are now good friends! Have I mentioned that I quickly set her up and Ben Cheney already? Hahaha, no I'm not a busy body.

The third night's sleep came as it did similar to the all the nights I had slept inside this book. The same dream, in the meadow, with a happy looking Edward flaunting his glittery skin at me. _Did Edward seem as happy in the original book?_ The way things deviated _now_ isn't good. But still, regardless of issues at hand, I continued to bask in the happiness the dream that is until….

RIIIIIINGGGG.

It was a cell phone. Waking me up at 7 in the morning… _groan_. It sounded as if it was the most annoying thing on EARTH. Which it _was, _at the moment.

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRINGINGINGIIRNIGNG.

I didn't even know I/Bella had a cell phone, so when I was waiting for that annoying ringing to stop, I realized that the sound was coming from my desk's drawer. I fished out my phone, and took a look at the caller ID.

RINGINGINGNING…. _Blinks eyes._

_**Cullen**_**.**

**Cullen. **

_Cullen. _

Cullen.

C-U-L-L-E-N.

I wondered just how many ways it could be stylized. But yep, anyway, that's what's stamped onto my cell phone's screen.** (A/N I don't actually know whether or not if phones can have caller ID features… but for the sake of my fanfic, THEY DO OKAY?! YAY)**

NO friggin' way can it be Edward; not _Edward Cullen_. He's in ALASKA right now. And I'm still adjusting my life so I can be vampire-proof! NOOOO. _Okay, but I kind of want to hear his voice_ _for real already, I mean he and I didn't really talk in that Bio lab_. And I don't even know him yet! Ugh, sad. That wasn't for until at least a week from now, as far as I could recall.

"Hello?" I said weakly, answering the phone. Three seconds later, I found myself speaking like a robot _again_, "uh… hello..?" Nobody was answering, but on the third try - third time's the charm - "Hellooo?" someone answered. A high-pitched, trying to be calm female voice that sounded more like bells than a human voice. _"Isabella?"_ Whoa.

"A-a-alice? Alice Cullen_?" _I croaked out. "Um, I mean, who is this?" _another slip up! God, how dumb can I get?!_

"Haha, no, you got it right! Sorry about that, I was just wondering if you were all right?" _Just dandy, because you woke me up at 7 in the morning, dear. _"Yeah, what's up?" I answered, trying to sound more awake than I felt.

"Well, what with almost falling the other day and all... I figured your foot was injured, or something!" _No, I'm just a klutz beyond belief (sob)… I take it back, I still like Alice. She's such a nice person!_

"Haha, no I'm good. Thanks for your concern. I'm just a klutz, that's all. Uh…" I didn't know how to continue. Thankfully, Alice continued for me.

"I know what you're thinking. Sorry, I took the liberty of taking your cell phone number without your permission the other day. I was just so worried about you!" _How can you be worried? Don't you see the future or something? _I shook my head. "No I'm fine, thanks. No worries, then. I guess I'll see you at school?" I answered. "Yeah! Take care!! See you!" said Alice, sounding a bit too excited.

Oh this little pixie is up to something, and I have a feeling that she has a feeling that I have a feeling about it. And I think she thinks that I'm thinking of stuff, which I am. _Devious little pixie. _(and this is where things stop making sense)

The biggest noticeable difference of all would be the pixie… I mean Alice. How come things are different? What's happening?! I hope Edward isn't dragged back into the scene yet…

And so, with that, the week with Edward's temporary absence - and my special training - went into day 3. Would it be cheesy to say "…_and the plot thickens"_ right now?

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Author's notes:**

**As you all can very well tell, my Bella is OOC. Sorry, these are actually **_**my**_** reactions, but I will try to make the plot work out so that you can still feel the essence of Bella's character in here. And that **_**she is still **_**the one Eddie falls head over fangs in love with in the end 3 **

**The story is still kind of BLARGH, for lack of better adjectives, right now I know…. It'll get going in the couple of next chapters, promise! **


	5. Ch 5, In The Flesh

What would you do if you got sucked inside your favorite book? What if it's Twilight? Life imitates art imitates life couldn't be a more fitting line! The story starts off with a regular girl from Southern California, only to suddenly find herself immersed in Stephenie Meyer's book "Twilight".

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

_**Spoiler warning**__**: **_**Expect the whole Twilight saga to have excerpts/references appear in my fanfic! Consider yourself warned.**

Disclaimer: Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, Midnight Sun all Stephenie Meyer's. Twilight movie poster I bought earlier today from Borders ALL MINE. That is the extent to which I own _Twilight_.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Preview: _"Umm, why are you squinting?" asked Edward, looking worried._

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

**Chapter 4: In The Flesh ("Bella" 's POV)**

I… am freaking late. I think.

After showering and eating some bacon leisurely, I took my time in fixing my bag. _Hm.. trigonometry textbook… Spanish workbook… goggles for bio- _crosses fingers _I hope he isn't there later… _But as I turned to check the time, I felt panic and embarrassment attempting to pop a vein.

_I'm almost late for school Great._

I had already gotten NOT used to the fact that I didn't need to go to school so friggin early in real life, as I am _technically_ not a high school student anymore (I miss college and my first-class-at-2-pm-weekdays, _sniff_)

Okay, why embarrassment? Well, I had to thank the hyper pixie for the early morning wakeup call… and that my annoyance wasn't called for. _Though she ended a completely perfect dream, completely too early (that can only be justified so much.) _Seven in the morning proved to be _just_ early enough for me to start preparing and have enough time till I became late for class.

_Where's this Edward when you need him and his speed?_ Oh lord, I haven't spoken a word to him yet, nor has he to me, and I'm already finding myself needing him. (This is where I'm rolling my eyes at the Twilight-nerd inside me)

I quickly drove to school, making it just minutes before the first bell rang for first period. I made a mental note to thank Alice personally later, during lunch. But before I could even finish making notes in my mind of what to do for the rest of the day…

"Morning, Isabella!" A scream erupted from a nearby yellow - ahem, _Porsche_. Speak of the devil herself. There she was in all of her five foot flat glory, leaning on the hood of her car. _Hyper pixie acting like the Energizer bunny at such an ungodly hour of the day. Vampires, tsk. (rolls eyes) _"Good morning. And you can call me Bella, Alice!" I smiled after shouting back to her.

I walked away from _Lucy_ (the Chevy), and towards Alice. I think she was trying to suppress the biggest desire to hug me, or something. At the same time, she beamed, looking as if she were a mother that was so happy her daughter has become friends with her again.

"Okay then, Bella it is!" She beamed even more, if that was humanly possible. _Wait, she's a vampire so I guess it is!_

"So listen, Alice - thanks for earlier." I then decided to slowly start Operation: Befriending Alice 'Shopping' Cullen.

"For what?" She replied, obviously confused. I was actually expecting her to see this coming. _Her ability is to see the future, right?_ So why does she look like she's genuinely clueless? Needless to say, I was befuddled by this issue, too…

"Um, just earlier - I would've been late if you hadn't called." _Hadn't she foreseen my being tardy?_

She blinked twice, befuddled herself. "Oh, Bella, you don't need to thank me! I'm just a concerned friend!"

A friend? Wow, she befriends people rather quick, even for a vampire. "Thanks, really, I appreciate it… being new here is somewhat difficult."

Alice just smiled a smile that was kind of emanating the feeling of her trying too hard to hide something. _I wonder…._

Idea, ding ding ding. Before I could think of what I was doing, I opened my mouth to ask Alice for a favour. "Hey Alice, want to go shopping with me this weekend?" _I do need those scarves, turtleneck tops and what not. _Alice all but screamed, and looked at me as if I was some talk show host telling her she won _a bottomless well full of blood,_ or something.

"OH, BELLA! Of course, of course!! I'll pick yo-" unfortunately, our conversation was cut short. There goes the warning bell for class. While hurrying into the main building, Alice passed me a note which simply said: CALL ME TONIGHT!! We're gonna schedule! Number's (360) 452-XXXX XoXo.

I had to admit, she is so hyper that it's not hard to get along with her. I think I'm beginning to see the start of a beautiful friendship. I was too consumed in my own thoughts that I didn't notice that I had taken a wrong turn in the numerous buildings of my high school.

Trying to navigate my way back, I had stumbled upon a somewhat secluded area of the campus grounds that was _hidden_ to the public. It looked like a nice spot for a lunch, too, away from the many gawking eyes of the students. _Have I mentioned that Tyler is even more annoying than Mike yet? Because he is… like, infinitely so._

Instead of being empty, however, again I found the MVP's of tongue hockey. Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley. It was too early in the morning for this, and so my automatic reaction was to get _away_ from them. "God, those two… Not vampires, but still manage to _suck_… in more ways than one." I then sighed, as I briskly walked back the way I came. _A barely audible chuckle came from the far corner, though. _

Turning a corner at full speed wasn't such a good idea. I hit something - or at least _felt_ like it was a thing - face first, quite hard, and almost fell and landed on my butt. _Great…. Getting sucked inside a book and breaking my tailbone. Greaaattt… _But it dawned on me that I had NOT fallen on my butt, and that a something caught me and was holding on to my torso before I fell.

Scratch that, _someone_ caught me. I immediately looked up and saw a pair of topaz eyes, which were smoldering, for lack of a better adjective, as they looked at me.

**I've completely forgotten about Number 8 in the list I made the other night. **

I blushed like _crazy_. Heck, it felt like I just got out of a long, hot dip in a bath tub that had scorching hot water in it. Or felt like I looked like I was stung by millions of bees. _That_ red, folks.

"Are you all right?" said the Adonis with his smooth, velvety voice. _Am I seeing things?_ His voice was relaxed, but he couldn't completely perfect his façade of being in control. I could see that his jaw was clenched, trying not to breathe at all. I was thankful that we were outdoors, with the breeze strong immediately dispersing my scent.

"I… uh… Edwa… wait… why are you? No… uh…" I tried to calm down, _again_, and form a cohesive sentence. That was proving to be an amazingly difficult task around Edward. Not that I didn't know that in the beginning already…

Edward was still holding me by the small of my back, supporting me. I'm glad I'm shorter than him, otherwise our faces would merely be inches apart _horizontally_. No way would that be good for my heart - or his safety! (from me)

But he was still dazzling, all right. No need for actual real glitters or bronzers… his skin would have _Sephora_ and all the make up inside the shop, have a run for their money. I literally had to pinch myself to wake up and NOT inspect his skin in awe.

Seconds had passed. No, I did not want him to let go. Are you insane? _I think I heard another gasp in the far end of the courtyard, but being dazzled like this kind of kills other senses. _I was so entranced by him that I couldn't… couldn't… what's that word?

Oh. _Think._

A few more seconds passed. Much to my dismay, my brain still wasn't functioning around him. Dammit. I choked out the only thing that made sense in my mind to tell him, "_**Don't breathe**_!"

Man, if eyes could bulge out and fall off, his would. I betcha he could even pull it off and make it into a trend, or something! Okay, enough of such weird ideas. _He. Was. Shocked._ But since he and I both obviously didn't want to dare to be with each other longer, he didn't press on the matter. _Thank God. _

"I, uh, sorry - ignore that. Thanks. Um…" He looked at me now with the perfect emotion of calmness on his face. "Could you put me down now?"

As if awaking from his own day dream, he took his arm off of me. Oh you guys have no idea how real the "feeling of loneliness when he lets go of you" really is. It felt like electric currents were passing through me, upon his mere touch. They started from where his hold were, and spread across from there.

"Sorry… Um, sorry about that. What's your name?" Edward stuttered. _Again,_ **Edward stuttered**. (_I feel like giiiiiiiiiiigggling!!)_

"Isabellla Swan. But you can call me Bella," I had to continuously pull myself back to reality, that Adonis here was in front of me and that I should, you know, _reply back_ like a human being. "And your name is?"

Yes, oh God yes - he smiled his infamous crooked smile. "Edward Cullen. Sorry about last week, _Bella. _I know I wasn't the most courteous to you,_"_ His smile became smaller, and more apologetic. Oh but the way he said my name… it felt like it just rolled out of his tongue so easily. _I guess Bella's body reacts to whatever's Bella's. _

"Nice to meet you, Edward Cullen," I stated simply and trying to look calm, fighting back the impulses to run my hand through his hair and trace his luscious looking lips with my finger. I noticed that he made the slightest flinch when I said his first name. **(A/N YES I understand this is like, a second introduction. No, it's not redundant. Yes, it'll make sense soon!)**

So, fangirls, who else wants to like…. Attack him right then and there? For future reference, that is not a good first/second impression. That's what I kept reminding myself with the voice inside my head. Edward wouldn't be thrilled. _Or would he?_ Hahahha.

"We're late for class," we stated almost simultaneously. He and I instantly cracked up, for what reason, I don't know. When we paused laughing, I was inevitably drawn to staring at him. Ah, it just felt like second nature to gaze at him… and it beats breathing, it never gets exhausting!

He was doing the same, staring at me. _Aw man, Bella's so lucky!_ _Oh wait, I'm lucky through her right now. Oh wow. _I inevitably started squinting, though. Too sparkly. Yummy jawline. Mmmm, collarbone- _crap, my thoughts again. _Again, squint.

"Umm, why are you squinting?" asked Edward, looking worried. I immediately blushed, as if on cue and noticed him stopped breathing at the same time.

"Sorry… uh… nothing…" I smiled as if to reassure him. _I'm sorry for torturing you like this, I don't mean to. _Then the staring contest continued.

We only stopped staring at each other when we saw the pale-as-a-vampire (_oh wait, she is a vampire)_ Alice running towards us, looking shocked.

"You guys all right? I've been assigned as hall monitor but…" Alice said, looking at us, the couple of students looking like we were pulling a Mike-Jess. "I won't even ask, but I'll let you guys get away this time." Alice then continued with a smiled

Unwillingly, I left Edward and started to walk in the direction of my class. I asked Alice where it was and offered to bring me there, but I settled just for directions instead. I then thanked Alice, as I looked back to see Edward's back in the far end of the class. I felt my heart speed up, though I don't know why it did.

Edward headed to his first period class's building, while I headed to mine. Alice stayed to roam the grounds for a bit more, being on guard.

I guess all in all things went rather smoothly.

….and I reckon I should be hyperventilating now that I've finally (!!) met - and talked to - Edward Cullen …. In the flesh. Or whatever it is you call the substance which makes up drop dead gorgeous vampires.

Little did I know that at that very moment, Alice was having panic attacks in her mind, having Edward listen in on her thoughts.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

_Hey there, gorgeous, I might just drop dead._

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Author's notes: **

**Ummm… I'm like racing with myself before it turns midnight. I just want to update this thing everyday LOL**

**ANYWAY DOES ANYONE FEEL THE CHANGE OF PACE YET?! I'm making things go along now! YAY FOR EDWARD!!**


	6. Ch 6, Flabbergasted, EPOV

Preview: "What do you mean you can't see her

_**Spoiler alert:**___**Don't be surprised if you find the whole Twilight Saga being referenced from in here. Or Midnight Sun. K?**

_Disclaimer:__ STEPHENIE MEYER DOES OK I KNOW. SHE OWNS THEM. GAHHH_

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

_**In response to isabellamasen02:**_**what happened to the real bella though? did she swap places with the girl in the story right now?**** Bella is just sleeping in her/my mind, as the story goes. She didn't go out to the real world and swap places with me, she is just in a temporary peaceful slumber. Hope this lessens confusion!**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

_Preview_: "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T SEE HER?!" I hissed, shock causing me to almost fall off my seat, if it hadn't been for the, you know, driver's side _door_ of my Volvo.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Chapter 6: Flabbergasted (Edward's POV)**

If it weren't for the extreme blood lust that I had for the mysterious new girl, I would've laughed out loud in a way that would have shocked everyone – especially my siblings, and given someone (i.e. Emmett) the more reason to think I'm mentally unstable, and not just because I've been without a mate for, oh, say, 100 years (against vampire nature, he reckons, though how people concluded vampires are fundamentally sexual beings, I do not know. Oh wait, _Rosalie _and_ Emmett… _never mind.)

Reason being is that as soon as the girl in question by the name of _Bella_ stopped examining me, and _not_ the same way every female had in the past upon the first meeting, she casually brushed me off and sat down.

That was during my last period of class, Biology. Underneath my trying to control the monster inside me and its thirst, I didn't know whether to feel _normal_, because she treated me normally, or to feel _offended,_ that I was ignored and treated indifferently. I wanted so bad to laugh at both thoughts I considered.

I had to wonder, had my ego swollen to epic proportions already, what with the countless women - and female vampires - who threw themselves at me in the past? **(A/N but we still love you **_**anyway**_**, Eddie-poo)** I didn't want to think so. Well, that is until the end of Biology class that day.

If that wasn't enough, the next thing she did absolutely stunned me. The moment Bella sat down on the stool beside me, without looking at me _at all_, she tucked her chin down and into her shirt's collar, then crossed her arms on her chest, and almost completely stopped breathing. All my medical training from Harvard wanted to kick into full gear to resuscitate her or something, but once I had realized that she was doing this on purpose… I was… so… confused. _Why? Why was she doing this?_

Again, a new wave of thirst engulfed my throat. A quarter of me entertained ideas of how I would be able to lure her out of the classroom, and inconspicuously drain her dry… I would linger outside in the hallway… wait for her to exit… start small talk… knowing how humans react to vampires, our mere breath draws them to us… all I had to do was get close enou- _**NO!**_

_**Carlisle! Esme! Alice! Jasper! Emmett! Rosalie! Help me, save me from myself!!**_

I realized it then and there that her actions summed up to somehow indirectly aid me and my blood lust over her. I reckon that if I didn't have the blood lust for her, I would've scooped her up into a tight hug just to thank her _for her help_. Ah, but then again times haven't changed that much. Especially if one is to compare the now to the year 1917 I was raised into, really. Such behavior between a boy and a girl still isn't accepted, especially out of the blue. In a high school classroom, no less. And I was raised better.

Again, the thirst throbbed. _Damn it! Why wasn't I stronger than this?!_ In the back of my head, I pictured myself grabbing her hand, seducing her - so easily done - to come with me to one of the dark corners of the school and… ALICE!

_**No! I'm not a monster! SAVE BELLA FROM ME, ANYONE!**_

I then closed my eyes, trying to snap out of it, and focused more on the more important issues at hand. Why was she acting the way she did, as if she knew what I was thinking, and what I was going through? Did she know that her actions helped me control my aching for her blood by more than half? Did she do those deliberately? _Oh, if I see her blush again, as when she first sat down, I'm dead. If it's possible to die _twice. **(A/N: oh eddie, you think too much!)**

Ughh…. I don't understand any of her actions. Normally, humans would feel scared of us. They would naturally shy away, and _keep _away. She didn't. With her, it didn't look like fear or anything, it just looked as self-preserving. Like prunes. Wait, that doesn't make sense. Let me re-phrase…

_Ugh, this blood lust is making me unable to think properly. What's do prunes have to do with anything?! _

She was both fearful for her life and not fearful at the same time, as if even if she were fearful for it, she'd still want to sit beside me and start chatting casually. After about a few minutes in her stance of looking like she was freezing, she looked at me through the corner of her left vision. I, for some reason, just _had_ to look at her at the same moment as well (not intentionally at the same time, honest!). Ah, damn that Murphy's law. Alice, you little annoying pixie-vampire hybrid… why aren't you coming to save me yet? Why haven't you called on anyone to get me out of this rut?

_I had to remind myself not to breathe every other second. Even if vampires don't have to… I have to particularly mind _not_ to breathe her scintillating aroma._

She looked at me as if to assess, but that lasted for only a fraction of a second; she then looked out the window letting her gaze linger there longer. I guess she was looking at something else, and not me.

I felt a tiny tug on the heart in my chest that I had long thought was non-existent. _What was that about?_ To see her not interested in me at all… I wasn't used to it. That irked me. Not that I liked the interest the other women had for me, I mean.

_What was happening…? My blood lust being momentarily sidetracked. _

When the bell finally rang to announce our release from this institution, I was so _ready_ to leave that I somewhat rushed too fast - that is, for a human (if my redundancy might be pardoned) - that my movement looked too fluid. Unfortunately, Bella was looking at me. I could feel it from my peripheral vision. She looked too… observant, and she was. She was chuckling at how stiff I was moving. _Wasn't she just afraid of me? What's with the change of heart?_ I thought, more bewildered about that, that I couldn't comprehend why I was happy she wasn't afraid of me.

_Ahh… enough of this enthralling scent… enough of the soft, plum looking blood red lips she had… enough of her silky looking dark brown hair… enough- _what was I just thinking?! ALICE!!

I turned to look at her after gathering my things on my way out, and saw her still holding her stance of chin-tucked, shoulders-raised, and arms-crossed grace. She was still amused by my stiff actions, and now I was more amused of her appearance, too.

It really was amusing at this point in time, as I had mostly controlled the thirst I had. Kind of. All right, not really. But I was shocked that I was distracted enough that I could look at her more closely… I opened my mouth to ask her why she was in that stance - what with her shoulders and chin and everything, oh, and _possibly why she was ignoring me _(we ARE lab partners after all! A small introduction wouldn't have _hurt!)_ - but decided against it. I didn't want to risk anything with this girl.

_What the hell just happened there?_ Did I really just try to open my big mouth and talk to her, as if I wasn't longing for her blood? Was my ego THAT bruised that I wanted to ask her why she was treating me that way, a way in which none of the other women I've met in the past had? _And what was up with that luscious lips and silky smooth hair bit?_ Ughhh.

"_Which one is it?_" I asked myself bitterly in the back of my head. "_Which one weights more at this point, not drinking her blood, or satisfying my own curiosity of this befuddling little creature?"_

Oh, God. Have mercy on us all and forgive us of our sins and trespasses.

I got out of the building in which the Biology laboratory was in, glad to have the scent of the human girl marginally dispersed in the wind, and headed straight to my silver Volvo S60R. I decided to wait out for my siblings in the safety of my car, where her scent wasn't to enter. I'm mad, and that's an understatement. I'm mad because I know Alice could have foreseen this coming and at least _warned me_ about it.

Hell, with the million tiny decisions and indecisions I made (i.e. with bella - seducing, luring, _sucking her of her loose connective tissue called _blood), I would have expected her with everyone in tow dragging my ass out of the laboratory. But that didn't happen. _WHY?_

Lo and behold, the first person I wanted to talk to had arrived. "ALICE WHITLOCK CULLEN." I called out, not needing to heighten my voice what with vampire super-hearing, but apparently, she didn't need my tone of voice to hurry inside the car. I was shocked out of my wits with the first thing I noticed though:

_Why did she have a faint smell of Bella on her?! _I felt my eyes darken an even deeper shade of onyx.

"OH MY GOD! EDWARD! I'm so worried about her!" Her frantic expression on her face was grave enough that I had my anger turned down by a notch or three, but inversely, my anxiety rose in ten fold. I then clenched my hands harder on the steering wheel, as if trying to gain its support.

_Oh God, she _couldn't have!_ She didn't… Bella… did she?! ALICE!!_

I fought back the grimace on my face; _someone_ had to be the calm one. "Alice, calm down. Who? Who are you worried about? Esme? Rosalie?" I was honestly clueless. But as fate would have it no other way, the name that I was _just_ thinking of just slipped out of her tiny mouth. _I think I almost broke my steering wheel. So much for being the calm one._

"ALICE! What did you DO to her?!" I practically screamed at her. Apparently, she knew that I knew who she was speaking off. She flinched, not used to my outburst. Truly, this was the first time I had reacted in such a way. Where did my patience go?

"I didn't do anything, Edward! She just tripped and almost fell and hit her head on the floor earlier! But that's EXACTLY the PROBLEM! Alice retorted.

Problem? As if my blood lust for her delicious red life wasn't enough of an enormous problem for both of us… "How is that exactly a problem? She tripped and almost fell, you came and caught her just in the nick of time. Stop over REACTING."

"NO! IT'S JUST THAT! I CAN'T SEE HER IN MY VISIONS! I CAN'T SEE ISABELLA SWAN AT ALL!" Alice shouted out loud. Spectators outside noticed me and Alice somewhat disagreeing, and stared us despite the rain.

But I didn't give a rat's ass about them. I was too flabbergasted to care.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T SEE HER?!" I hissed, accidentally bearing my fangs, shock causing me to almost fall off my seat, if it hadn't been for the, you know, driver's side _door_ of my Volvo.

"I mean I _can't_ see her! UGH!" Alice was so frustrated, worried and all that combined.

Now it made sense. It made sense why she hadn't foreseen my struggles in the Biology laboratory. Why she didn't make Emmett and Jasper barge in to drag me out. Why Carlisle hadn't called the school to let me out due to a family Emergency. Hell, why Esme hadn't picked me up herself.

"We… have to help her." Alice added calmly at the end.

On the last part she said, my jaw dropped.

"No, Alice, it doesn't concern us. Besides, _with what?_ She's practically an adult now, she doesn't need _vampire_ babysitters." I said icily, hoping she had forgotten that I had over reacted to the fact that Bella's future was Pandora's box for Alice's ability. Alice, once again, was shocked. At least this sidetracked her from my reaction.

"Edward! Listen to yourself! There's a girl in trouble here, and she's practically a danger to _herself_. How can you refuse this?!" _Oh, maybe because the danger you speak of, I could be the top 1 on that list? Oh, no no, I am. Maybe, just maybe._

_But I wasn't going to tell her that, oh no._

"…I am perfectly being rational right now, thanks." I then hastily added, "but I will be going away for a few."

I read her mind then, having interesting thoughts about me and Bella. Damn.

"There is to be no match making, Alice." I stated to the pixie-vampire sternly, but she just looked at me, equally intimidating, as if to say 'don't you dare me, young man!'. _I was THAT tempted to tell her just how _much_ I wanted to satiate myself with Bella's blood._

"NO! Like I said, I'm going to be _going away!_" I panicked, but hid the traces of my blood lust for Bella well. At this, she glared at me more.

"You're going to be coming back soon, though. That much I can tell." She replied

Apparently, she had not forgotten one bit about my over reaction to not being able to see Bella's future. Cunning little vampire, this thing.

_This Alice… _ _Is she planning something? No, she _is_ planning something. _

"How would you know? Wait, never mind that. Besides, why are you so concerned for her? You don't see her future, why are you so sure something bad will happen to her?" I asked, really concerned, but tried to hide it anyway.

"I just have a gut feeling, is all." She looked at me solemnly. To this, I was also shocked.

"I'm still going. I leave tonight. Don't tell anyone yet, I want to talk to Carlisle first." With that, I saw the others - Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie - headed towards our car, and saw Bella for one last time as she drove her Chevy truck past our car, apparently not having seen us.

_What is Alice thinking?_ No wait, that I can read.

_What is Isabella thinking?_ I just realized that I couldn't read her mind at all. I forgot through the blood lust earlier to hear her thoughts and check what she was thinking.

Oh god, her future could not be seen by Alice, and her mind could not be read by me.

_Isabella Swan, what exactly are you?_

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Author's notes:**

**Oh god, EDWARD YOU THINK TOO MUCH! Because YOU think too much it means I have to think too much! MIGRAINE!! LOL**

**Ok, not really. Anyway, I REALLY wanted to add his whole disappearance in this chapter, but realized that'd take like 7000 words lolz this is already 2500. Don't you all think its already too long? Cuz I DO! ANYWAY. I'll continue with Edward's stay in the Denali coven in chapter… oh… say, 7? If I don't finish with that, then after 7, it might be 9. Things are starting to ROLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL.**

**Ok imma shush before my bestfriend dies of waiting for me in AIM to finish this hahahahaaaha (uploads 11:37 pm September 26, 2008)**


	7. Ch 7, Calm Before The Storm

**OMG SORRY…………………………….stupid writer's block made me…. Blocked. And lazy. And crap like that!**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

_**SPOILER WARNING:**__** My fanfic/s include references from the whole Twilight Saga. Yes, including Midnight Sun, regardless of the fact it isn't even published yet. Shush!**_

Disclaimer: The fabulous mind behind the characters Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen and Isabella Swan, and of course, Emmett Cullen - and company - is Stephenie Meyers'. Not mine. Sad, I know.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

_Preview_: But why do I have this feeling things go downhill from here?

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Chapter 7: Calm Before The Storm ("Bella" 's POV)**

Right, so Eddie's back. That kind of puts a damper on my plans of world domination….

What I meant to say is that I was very much caught off guard that Edward is back days before he should have been. Wasn't he gone for like, a whole week in the actual book? I'm very much confused.

Vampires really existing, that I can swallow. Getting sucked into a book, sort of. But a book that I got sucked into changing its events? Not so much. I was pretty comfortable during my first few Edward-less days, less dazzled, might I add… but this, this doesn't _help_ me.

Lunch arrived faster than I would have liked. Once I entered the cafeteria, my eyes zoomed in to the one table I just _knew_ was the Cullen's. It took one second for me to find that specific table, and once I saw them _all_, I was… speechless.

"Bella, you coming?" Angela asked.

"Yeah… right behind you," I told her, with my eyes still fixed on _their_ table. I continued to walk to my "group" and our table, still distracted by the Cullens.

Sitting on the far left of the other side of the bench, facing my direction, was none other than Alice Cullen herself. Her eyes weren't locked on me initially, which I found odd. Wasn't she able to tell once I arrived in the cafeteria? Premonitions, and all. That's odd. Sitting on her side was of course, Jasper, with his right arm draped on Alice's shoulders. He looked as calm and collected as he was described in the books.

… And lastly, on the right edge, was Edward. I didn't need to directly look at him, and I didn't (!), because through my peripheral vision, I already saw his bronze hair. Yeah, bronze. How is that color even possible? I had to wonder.

And he wasn't moving - just staring at the floor while being dazzling.

"Hi Bella…." Mike greeted me first, in a low voice - I think he was trying to sound seductive. Hah - snort.

"Hey, Bella!" Tyler, beside Mike (who was ogling at me - again - ew), waved to me. At least he wasn't gross like Newton, he seemed genuinely nice. Anyway… yeah, I just ignored Mike.

"Bells!" Angela chirped.

"Hey Tyler, Angie!" I greeted back. I saw from the corner of my eye that Jessica was once again being all territorial, glaring at me. "Jess," She apparently noticed Mike's reaction looking at me. _Sheesh, _again_, how is it my fault that Mike likes me… err, I mean, Bella?_ I suppressed the want to roll my eyes. "How's everyone doing?" I said, still surveying the Cullens momentarily.

"Good! But I totally bombed my quiz in Spanish earlier… ugh." Ben replied with a scowl on his face.

"Aw, Ben, I'm sure you did just fine!" Angela assured him.

"I'm good," Mike replied, trying to sound like there was a double meaning to it. Ooookay, fail.

The rest of the Cullens had their backs to our tables, but I could still make out who was who. Sitting adjacent to Edward was Rosalie, and judging just from her straight just-got-out-of-salon split-ends-less blonde hair, she is as gorgeous as she was explained to be. Without having to look at her face! Again, how is that even POSSIBLE? _Helloooo, I feel insecure now - again … more than ever!_ Of course, just to Rosalie's left - Emmett himself. Again, much in the same manner as Jasper to Alice, his arm was also on Rosalie's shoulders. And he was big. Like, abominable snow-man big… with curly dark hair. Big puppy.

They looked like a freakin' photoshoot for Hollister, or something. No, Abercrombie. Yeah, or those two combined. What the heck?

_Right, so where are the hidden cameras, I wonder?_

"Yeah, Ben! Don't beat yourself up for it," I also told him.

"So how about you, Bells?" asked Angela.

I then fully turned my attention to my group of friends. "It was… eventful, I suppose, haha, I'm okay. And! I do not have _one clue_ how I passed my quiz in Trig earlier!" I smiled, but one second later, my stomach grumbled.

Everyone in my group laughed, signaling my face to go beet red. "Oops, excuse me."

Jessica's snort was the loudest - and most unladylike - but I didn't let it affect me. I just smiled back to her as sweetly as I could.

It was THEN that Edward must have caught my scent and found my presence just after my 20 second evaluation of his family because his eyes darted in my direction. His topaz eyes were as smoldering from far away as they were earlier up close, when I saw it as he caught me before I fall. Sigh.

I, as usual, didn't let my eyes linger in his direction. I looked at him for a split second, then looked away. I could act like I wasn't fascinated with them, couldn't I? I mean, I am, but I can't show them. No awkward turtle.

Stupid, dazzling, hot guy with gorgeous face and sexy body in the near vicinity. Hmph.

I focused on my group of friends, trying so very hard not to look at Edward. God knows my eyes wanted to look at him endlessly, though. He himself was like a gravitational pull… and my whole body wanted to fall into him.

"So, Bella, I could tell… interested in the Cullens, are we?" Jessica asked me, as soon as the laughter died down. Acid leaked out of her voice… which sounded nasal. Can you say annoying? Well, I guess this at least was enough to snap me out of my Edward-induced daydreaming.

"Yeah, sure, who wouldn't be?" I answered her honestly, trying to sound indifferent. Honestly, I just wanted her to stfu… ahem, shut the flypaper up.

Jessica snorted (again), trying to imply that I was merely yet another new member of the Cullen fan club, or something. "Edward's staring at you, you know," I raised my eyebrow, as she continued in a quieter voice (sheesh, as if Edward wouldn't be able to hear!) "probably looking at how your hair looks so frizzy today," She smiled sweetly, as if to say HAH! He wouldn't be interested in you in a million _years_.

Jealous, was she?

"Come on now, guys, chill…" Angela tried to pacify the situation.

My eye started twitching due to my annoyance with this Stanley kid.

"Yeah, chill," Ben added, though he sounded nervous.

Jessica was trying to see if I was going to be angered by her comment (thereby causing my kicking her annoying face), and/or flustered due to Edward… and his staring, or something. And she wanted Edward to see both of those not so pretty sides of me. Well, sure I am flustered… about the latter - OH CRAP, Edward's _staring at me_ - but I won't let her know that. Nor would I let her know I wanted to wring her neck right now.

Ready to take her down, I decided to act like the me I know - sarcastic. I smirked, while looking at Jessica, and said, "hmm, jealous are we, _Jess_ica?" I winked at her, still with a smirk on my face, then looked over to the Cullen table.

I don't know where I got the courage to do it - but I did - I saw Edward straight away, and smiled at him… put my right hand on the right side of my face, mimicking the stance of a phone call, and mouthed, "call me!" making sure she saw.

Edward and his shock didn't register as obvious to those who wouldn't pay attention particularly to him. His face didn't betray his emotions, but his eyes left it all out in the open. A smile was spreading out on his lips, however. He mouthed back, playing along with my charade, "tonight," then winked back.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! (insert internal scream here)

I could only imagine Emmett's reaction… and Rosalie's. And Alice's, too, for that matter. Why _had_ Edward played along? Wasn't he supposed to be the antisocial, emo, contained vampire that he was? Oh, the author of that book is… misleading.

Talk about confusing. Be still, my hyperventilating self.

Jessica's reaction, however, was priceless: her eyes wide, looking as if ready to pounce on me and _take me down_. Pfrt. Mike was holding on to her arm, so she wouldn't stand up and kill me. Whoa. What about her boy toy Mike?

Insert another stomach growling here. Talk about embarrassing! Everyone apparently forgot the tension in the air, and doubled over in laughter. Ah well, saved by the growl, I guess?

"Aaaanyway, my stomach's complaining…. And without getting your panties in a knot, Jess, if you all will excuse me… gonna grab some food," I preferred not to be caught in a cat fight. I stood up and walked over to the vending machine of snacks, and bought an apple, a banana, 2 pre-packaged ham and cheese sandwiches, 3 snickers bars, and 2 cans of diet Coke. What could I do? I was hungry.

"UGH! I'm going to Lauren! Come on, Mike!" Jessica snapped.

"Uh… you go on ahead, babe, I'll catch up," said Mike.

"FINE!" Jessica retorted. Oh well. So much for _that_ friendship.

On my way back, I passed by _the_ Cullen table_. _From the corner of my eye, I could tell Edward visibly sat up straight and stiffened. I was careful enough not to breathe around their immediate vicinity… and not look at him!

I swear I could have heard Rosalie comment on the amount of food I had, saying something like… "getting fat… so much food… human… call….whaat…" I wanted to laugh right then and there. Trust her to worry about something so…so…so closely related to vanity! I continued to walk past by them as hastily as possible because the breath I was holding wouldn't last for very much longer.

However, as fate would have it… sigh, for _Bella_, I dropped the sandwiches that I was cradling on my right arm. At least it wasn't the soda, or the bananas; the chocolates were safely tucked in my pocket. Anyway, those wouldn't survive the fall much…

I scrambled to my feet to gather my food, but in less than 2 seconds that I was there, someone was helping me. We both tried to grab the same sandwich, but in the process, his hand clamped over mine. Cold. But more than the cold temperature, I felt a tingling sensation that intensified the longer the hand was touching me. I gasped, but didn't pull out my hand. The perfect looking right hand had done that for me. As soon as the figure realized I gasped, they must've thought I was uncomfortable - when I wasn't - and immediately withdrew theirs.

Gulp.

I looked up slowly, only to find the same smoldering pair of topaz eyes staring at my face, with his hand in the air, holding my sandwich. It was Edward! DING DING DING. Bingo.

He handed me the sandwich and said, "Sorry about that… here you go, your sandwich." His face was plastered with a serious expression I couldn't quite read. What the heck? Sudden change from earlier…

"Umm, thanks." I stood up, continuing the conversation with him. He wouldn't start the conversation, though. He was just there, looking at me. I cleared my throat, and asked, "uh… are you going to ask about earlier yet?"

Haha, I dazzled _Edward_.

He laughed lightly, then asked in a silent voice, "uh… oh yeah, so what was that with Jessica Stanley?"

"Um, she was being… more _sour_ to me… more than usual - so I just thought…" then it dawned on me and my eyes widened, "BUT! I didn't mean to like, uh, use you, I mean, that wasn't my intention!" I was blushing at this. Ugh, ugh, ugh! I'm such a horrible person!

"I don't mind, Bella," he said with a small smile. It was a careful smile - I knew he didn't want to anger his siblings.

_But… WHOA_. All right, it's one thing to get sucked into a book, see your favorite character scowling, then see them help you with a serious expression on their face … but this… _Edward smiled!_ He smiiiiiled! He smiled, he smiled at ME! I could just break out in dance! Which I won't, but you know how excited I mean I am.

Sparkly… sparkly pretty vampire…

I gathered enough courage to walk away first. "Th-thanks, Edward, really. I appreciate the help. See you in bio then," I told him with another smile.

"See you," I heard him reply from the distance.

I got back to my table, food enough for 3 in tow. Angela spoke first, but instead of focusing on the fact that _Edward_ helped me, she asked, "are you seriously going to eat that by yourself?!"

"Yeah, of course!" I exclaimed.

"Aww, Bells! I'm so flattered! Thank you!" Mike said, as he reached for my food.

I just swatted his hand and ignored him, getting another glare from Jessica. Ughhh. _Make up your MIIIND, Stanleeeey._

My friends were slowly nibbling off of their own sandwiches as they watched me devour my food. I could also _feel _a certain group of topaz eyes scrutinizing my every bite.

I eat a lot - so what?

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Aw crap, lunch was _over_. Lovely Biology is next! Whoop-dee-doo. I took my lovely time in going to our lovely biology laboratory, thinking what I should do with this new found "friendship" with Edward Cullen.

I entered the laboratory, trudged my way to my seat while contemplating whether to befriend Edward or not. If I didn't become friends with him….

**PROS**

Not risking my life

Not being dazzled

Not getting the Cullens suspicious that I know too much

**CONS**

Possibility of not getting on with the story and not getting back HOME

No Edward

No Alice

No Edward

Possible dangerous circumstances without help

No Edward

And most of all, no Edward.

Uggghhhhhh….

I sat down in my usual lab table, now occupied by both Edward and I again. He was already situated in his side of the table, but this time, he wasn't looking away from me. He actually greeted me!

"Hi," he said.

"Hi back, so I guess this is welcome back to school?"

He hid his shock well. "Yeah - I had to visit a few relatives for a long weekend," he replied. _Hmm… Alaska._ He wasn't supposed to know I knew about his disappearance, and that it was deliberate.

"I see." This was followed by a brief silence. Mr. Banner hadn't arrived yet.

"Was it cold?" I asked, wanting to end the uncomfortable silence. WAIT. I slipped! I based this question on the fact that I knew he was in Alaska, and he hadn't told me yet! UGGHH Another slip up!!

"Excuse me?" he asked, his mask of calmness somewhat diminishing.

"Oh, I mean, um, it was cold over the weekend here in Forks… and I was wondering if you travelled somewhere as cold… too?" I just hope my voice didn't crack.

"Oh," he breathed out, "yeah, I suppose it was."

Another uncomfortable silence.

"So I saw you eat a lot," he asked, trying to make small talk. I blushed, as if on cue, not because it was embarrassing for someone to point out to me how I eat too much (that was normal for me, and I was used to people's reactions) but more on how he actually saw me eating too much!

"A..haha, yeah! So I've been told," I answered him nervously. He noticed my tone of voice, but probably misunderstood it.

"Oh! But I didn't mean - I mean, I didn't intend to sound like you eat too much, I mean, it's okay for a girl to, I … sorry, Bella-" he looked straight at me, as if to apologize - though his stutter gave his panic away. He would've continued his ranting, by the looks of it, but Mr. Banner arrived just in the nick of time. I don't think I could have survived another 5 minutes of the silence between me and Edward.

But hey, I got Edward to stutter. That's an accomplishment in my books right there.

"All right, class! For today's lab, we're going to be working with microscopes! It's Mitosis today!" chirped our middle-aged teacher.

I smirked. Hey, I like Biology! Mitosis is as easy as counting 1 to 10 for me. So then I got up before Edward had, and retrieved the microscope that we needed. He arrived at the table before me, with a set of slides for identification. I put the microscope down, plugged it in, and didn't notice when Edward had gotten the slide on the microscope's stage already.

Wow, I could hardly believe we worked in such good synchronization.

As I looked at the specimen, I couldn't help but feel that this was a familiar scene. **(A/N: page 44-46-ish of Twilight xD)**

"Get started," Mr. Banner commanded, all chirpy yet again - he was in a good mood.

"Ladies first, partner?" Edward asked. For the first time in the whole day, he was smiling that crooked smile so beautiful that I could only stare at him like an idiot. So being the idiot that I was, after 2 seconds, I slapped the side of my face to snap out of it. It worked.

Edward was confused, and yes, again - slightly shocked. "Uh… um, or I could start… if you wish?" His smile faded; he was obviously wondering if I was mentally competent. Ah, how I wanted to bang my head on the laboratory table so bad!

"N-no. it's cool! I was just surprised how we work well in sync," I answered honestly, flushing. He smiled back in response (YAY!) I didn't want to tell him that I was being _dazzled_, heck no. "I'll go ahead, thanks."

Okay, much like the real Bella in the book, I wanted to show off… a tiny bit. Not only have I already done this lab for Mitosis, I've already done Meiosis as well. See? I studied the slide briefly, knowing what to look for already.

I stated my assessment with confidence. "Prophase."

"Do you mind if I look?" Edward asked as I began to remove the slide. Oops. For the second time today, his bare hand touched mine, and I felt that shock of electricity flow through us. He stopped my hand from moving the slide. "Ah, err, sorry again," he muttered as he moved his hand away, like he was shocked or something.

"No, no, it's my bad," I assured him. I watched him, still staggered from the contact, as he examined the slide for an even shorter time than I had. Stupid smart gorgeous vampire, hmph.

"Prophase," he agreed, then proceeded to write it neatly in the first space on our worksheet. He then swiftly switched out the first slide for the second, and then glanced at it cursorily.

"Anaphase," he murmured, writing it down as he spoke.

I wanted to take advantage of this natural flow of conversation between us, so I decided to, er, continue the small talk. "May I, Edward?"

He smirked and pushed the microscope to me.

I tried to look into the eyepiece eagerly, but my eyes were focused elsewhere (my peripheral vision, specifically). His answer didn't disappoint, it was indeed the anaphase stage.

"Slide three?" I held out my hand without looking at him.

He handed it to me; it seemed like he was being careful not to touch my skin a third time.

I took the most fleeting look I could manage.

"Interphase." I passed him the microscope before he could ask for it. He took a swift peek, and then wrote it down. I would have written it while he looked, but his clear, elegant script intimidated me. I didn't want to spoil the page with my… doctor's writing, ahem.

I realized that in the original book, there were only 3 slides to identify. I was surprised to see Edward holding out another slide for us to examine. I gave him a curious look, only to receive another crooked smile back. My blush was an interesting shade of red.

I put the slid the specimen in, and took a peek. It was unexpected, and I didn't understand how it was also included. "This is odd…" I mumbled to myself. Apparently, he had heard.

"What's odd?" Edward inquired.

"It's cytokinesis," I whispered to him.

He blinked. "Are you sure? It could be another Interphase…" he asked.

"Yeah, here, take a look," I answered, then pushed the microscope back to him.

"Hmmm… so this is what Mr. Banner was hiding," Edward mumbled so low, I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear it. Did he mean that Mr. Banner was hiding that specific thought? Edward would have heard of it, otherwise.

"So it was a trick question?" I asked him.

Edward looked back at me, apparently not having realized he voiced out his thought and I had heard his low mumbling. "Um, yeah, but you were right."

"Yay!" I couldn't help but exclaim, then put my hand up to high five Edward. "High five, man!"

It took a moment for Edward to process this information, but he eventually did. He high fived me back, only to have missed my hand. If vampires could blush! This kid was adorable!

"That's ok! One more time!" I told him, smiling back, trying to say it in a whisper with as much excitement I could muster.

"Haha, sorry, okay-" the last attempt for the high five was successful. It made a loud popping noise which echoed throughout our classroom which was pretty silent. We started laughing out loud at our little feat. Theeeen people reacted.

Unfoooortunately, people turned their heads in our direction, with bewildered expressions on their faces. They were probably wondering why _Edward_ of all people was mucking around with, well, someone like _me_.

"Don't mind them, Edward," I told him in a whisper.

"I'm not," he whispered back, "and that was fun." He added.

"It was. I'm looking forward to this semester, Mr. Cullen." I honestly told him.

"Me too." He said back, sounding somewhat sad. I knew what he was thinking.

"All right, all right you two, are you done?" Mr. Banner asked.

"Yep. AP Bio here, sir," I told him.

"Oh, well it's a good thing Edward has some competition now, huh!"

Edward just had his crooked smile on his face.

Ahhh, life was _sweet._

However, with our little feat just now, I started to have a little bit of hope that this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Sort of.

But why do I have this feeling things go downhill from here?


End file.
